CC-1115
Arco was a Commander in the Galactic Marines. Arco helped kill Ki-Adi-Mundi with Baruca. He and Bacura where posted under General Mox's brigade. When The Emperor and Vader where trapped on Ryloth Mox was commanded to rescue them. During the Battle Baruca was killed and Mox order a retreat and Arco refused by shooting Mox and saying leaving the Emperor to die was treason. He was commend by The Emperor and promoted to Commander. He was then placed under the brilliant General Yosis and during the Battle Of Iceberg three he lead the frontal assault and defeated the two Anti-aircraft cannons in the front. However when Yosis was converted to the earlier rebellion by his former friend General Jan Dodanna, Arco was placed under the command of The Imperial Inquistor Tore Role or the Tenth Brother and they went into hyperspace to head to Malastare to defeat a Rebel Cell there when their ship was caught in a Hyperspace Rift causing to continue through Hyperspace for years but they didn't age and it seemed like them only a few days but in reality fourty years till after the First Order was no longer a threat. Arco and Tore and their troops found that the galaxy was much different and performed gurrelia strikes against the Republic but when Tore found the holocron of Darth Rayne he became convienced he was the true son of Rayne and started a epic quest to find him. During their journeys they hired Aden Phoenix a mandalorian bounty hunter and they fought mainly against Sarah War and her 14th Falcon Battlion till Aden betrayed them. Their final battle was on Hoth in the Yanger Estate a ancient mansion for a group of Aldeeraan Representives who tried to populate Hoth back during the Old Republic where Baron Jov Rehendnox a former Inquistor had been spending his exile at and Tore was going to kill him and take his knowledge which was a holocron supposedly from Rayne. However when they attacked the Mansion and where about to capture Rehendnox who was with Colonel Bail Gordan in neogations with Rehendnox to join the Jedi Coalition a group of Secret Jedi on Serenno. They where about to kill both when Bail's bodyguard was revealed to be Sarah War and she killed Arco and three of his men revealing her self to be a Jedi. Tore continued fighting till Zevin Nexus leader of the Jedi Coalition arrived. He told Tore that he was not Rayne's true son but Zevin in fact was. Tore flew into a fit of rage and attempted to kill Nexus but he easily over powered him. Tore attempted to escape to find his capitiol ship the Pearl and it's captain Rad Jacob left when a group from the secret Imperative a new Empire that was hidden in Wild Space convienced Jacob to join them and abandon Tore. Tore was killed by Nox, Sarah and Nexus as he tried to use Force Maelstrom to engulf himself and all of Hoth in a hyperspace storm. Order 66 Ryloth Battle Of Iceberg Three Category:The Cosmic Commandos